


Mistletoe

by geronimosaidhe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimosaidhe/pseuds/geronimosaidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Gavin and Michael haven't kissed before, sober or otherwise. It happens all the time really. It's just a joke though. Just for shits and giggles and to weird Ray out at any possible moment. It's to get the fans more riled up about a behind the scenes. It's nothing. Just a simple brush of the lips to cheek or neck. It's absolutely, positively nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten this piece of shit so many times over for different fandoms. It tends to be how I enter each fandom. Let's see if it works here. It's Christmas in April motherfuckers.

It's not like Gavin and Michael haven't kissed before, sober or otherwise. It happens all the time really. It's just a joke though. Just for shits and giggles and to weird Ray out at any possible moment. It's to get the fans more riled up about the behind the scenes. It's nothing. Just a simple brush of the lips to cheek or neck. It's absolutely, positively nothing.

 

At least that's what Michael keeps telling himself even though he's freaking-the-fuck out about how he suddenly ended up under the mistletoe with Gavin and he's not exactly sure how he got there or why Gavin's grinning at him like The fucking Joker. He wants to blame it on the rum but has been with Gavin all night and hasn't seen him touch a drop. Yet. Hasn't touched a drop, yet.

 

Michael really wished Gavin had though and had been kind enough to bring him the whole damn bottle because he was not prepared for this at all. Definitely not prepared for the way the light made Gavin's eyes shine and the smile on his face was something that could rival any song. He was being completely stupid and he realized. Gavin didn't seem to notice though and was smirking at him as the party chanted at them to kiss like it was going to be the best thing in the world.

 

"What are you waiting for, bro?" Gavin asked laughing. "Plant one on me!"

 

Michael gulped and how hard should it be really?He stood there stupidly trying to convince himself to lean up and kiss Gavin on his stupid and attractive mouth.

 

Gavin's smirk was starting to fade into a soft smile as he realizes that Michael isn't going to kiss him for some reason. He also knows that the party behind them won't let them get away with some bullshit ora kiss on the cheek.

 

Gavin leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Michael's lips before backing away and out from under the mistletoe, leaving Michael there bright red and filled with stupid butterflies.

 

It totally wasn't a new thing, this crush that Michael had on his best friend. But it was something that had sprung up since the last time they kissed which seemed like forever ago now. Kissing Gavin used to just be kissing Gavin and that was all fine. Now it was Kissing Gavin and Michael was about to freak out.

 

"Come on," Gavin tugged on his sleeve and had managed to find a bottle of Captain Morgan in the few seconds after the kiss. Michael let Gavin lead him away, blocking out the protest from the crowd that insisted 'That wasn't a real kiss damn it.'

 

All Michael cared about suddenly was Gavin's hand on his arm and the rum gliding down his throat to drown the butterflies. It worked pretty well.

 

"So tell me," Gavin said later on that night as he stumbled into Michael wrapping his arm around the older boy's shoulders. "Why wouldn't you kiss me earlier? Is it 'cause I'm ugly?"

 

"Your mom's ugly." Michael laughed pushing Gavin's shoulder.

 

"Your mom's vagina's ugly." Gavin muttered gripping Michael's arm and pulling him closer. "But that didn't stop me."

 

Michael rolled his eyes and let Gavin rock them as if they were dancing to a slow song though it was Blink-182 blaring through the speakers. Gavin's lips were at Michael's ear as he continued to talk but Michael was only catching pieces of it between the butterflies coming back to life and trying to eat their way into his small intestine.

 

"...just mistletoe," Gavin said slipping his hand up Michael's side and onto his neck. "...so many times before but..." Gavin's hand was in Michael's hair and the curly haired boy thought he was going to die right on the spot. "Not this time..." Gavin's lips closed in on his and Michael took in a shaky breath as Gavin pulled back slightly.

 

Gavin let a small crooked smile grace his lips before he leaned back in and kissed Michael again. It tasted like alcohol, pot and Gavin and Michael couldn't think of anything that could ever taste any better.


End file.
